The Reciprocates
by MsEccentricAndTheBunnyRabbits
Summary: Ani and Lotti are two very strange girls, in a very strange situation: All the F.M.A characters keep appearing in their living room, and it's becoming quite worrying really... I suck at summaries, so it's better than it sounds! please read and review!


**Hi, this is CouldBe and Born2beawesome in our first fanfic on our joint account and the first fanfic that we have EVER written for F.M.A so…take it easy on the newbies…?  
>We wrote this in a 'play' sort of way, (first ever story I have written like that…so many 'first time's in this authors note…hmm…) and in-between that there are short spurts of story text, so…please don't murder us, we tried quite hard on this (well…what else are you supposed to be doing during a HISTORY lesson, listen? Pah, don't make me laugh). <strong>

**And of course, the disclaimer: No, F.M.A does not belong to me *sighs heavily* or infact Born2b *also sighs heavily***

The beginning…

On the surprisingly sunny winters Wednesday, Lotti, a rather small girl, sped across the street, leapt over the gate (or rather fell over it, when her foot got trapped between two swirly shapes that decorated it) and sprinted up the path of her friend's house to ring the doorbell.

As soon as her hand reached out, the door was pulled open and before Lotti knew what was happening, Ani, her friend, was grabbing her by the collar and yanking her inside with so much enthusiasm that they both lost their footing and tumbled onto the hallway floor.

"Damn it Ani! What IS it?" she growled, pulling herself to her feet, yet again, and glaring at the girl before her.

Her friend looked down at Lotti and after checking her surroundings-the entirely empty house due to the fact that her brother was at basketball and her mother was out shopping- as if she was about to share something that no one was meant to know of.

"I think I have done something…bad" she whispered. THAT of course, caught Lotti's interest. Ani lifted a single finger and pointed it at the book in the middle of the room.

"Full Metal Alchemist!" Lotti cried out, she loved the books, as did Ani. A million possibilities crossed her mind; Ani had bought the newest one, one that she did not have and desperately needed to borrow, she had poured something over the few she had, she had…

"yeah…open it," Ani said slowly.

Lotti's excitement drained away when she saw the look on Ani's face.

Lifting the book up, she opened the cover, expecting to see her favourite characters hopping across the pages. Instead, there were blank panels. Inkless, characterless, story-less.

"WHAT have you DONE?" she hissed.

Ani looked her in the eye "I DON'T know!" she yelled back. At which point there was a flash and Edward appeared before them, Edward Elric that was.

Edward: AGH!

Lotti and Ani: HEY!

Ed: AGH!

Lotti: what?

Ed: What do you mean WHAT? Where the hell am I?

Ani: Here…

Lotti: Duh!

Edward stares at them.

Lotti, attempting to sound threatening, steps up to Edward and challenges: So What you gonna do about it?

Edward looks DOWN at her.

Ed: how old are you?

Lotti, surprised by the sudden change of theme: err…13, why?

Edward bursts out laughing.

Ed: Even **I** was taller than you at that age!

Lotti glares at him: are you calling me SMALL?

Edward, continuing to laugh: Oh…Hahaha, yes, yes I am! Hahaha!

Lotti glares harder.

Ani moves towards kitchen.

Ani: this is Not going to end well…

**Time lapse: ten minutes later, in the kitchen**

Lotti: hmm…

Ani: what?

Lotti: Ed's quite the charmer.

Ani: I BEG YOU PARDON?

Lotti: He's so…determined all the time!

Ani: I repeat, WHAT?

Lotti: AND he has those eyes…eyes like fire….

Ani: He called you small…

Lotti: he's sweet…

Ani: YOU BEAT HIM UP!

Lotti, seemingly snapping out of her 'trance' blinks at her.

Lotti: yeah, but he had it coming…

Ani: …doesn't change ANYTHING!

Lotti: He took it well…

Ani: Are you so sure?

She nudges the kitchen door open, revealing Edward sitting in the corner of the room rocking back and forth, arms around his legs.

Ani: Edward, would you like a tissue for that noseble…

Ed snaps at her: NO

He starts rocking faster, blood running down his chin.

Another flash later and Alphonse appears

Alphonse: Ed?

Ani (in disbelief): AL?

Lotti, once again in her 'trance': he's kind of…cute…

Al: yes?

Ani: is that really you?

Alphonse stands tall and nods.

Lotti, noticing Al: Oh, hey Al!

Al: hey Lotti!

Ani: you know each other? WHAT THE HECK!

Al: yeah, sort of…

Ani looks from the suit of armour, to the tiny girl sitting on the edge of the table.

Ani: I've decided not to ask.

Lotti shrugs.

**I hope you lot like it, and if you do, REVIEW, and if you didn't REVIEW ANYWAY! Tell us what we did wrong! C'mon, can't you see that little blue button is just BEGGING for a friend? Look, look at him! Look at the poor blue button, click him, go on, make him happy!**

**Er…Anyways, if anyone is unhappy with the 'play' style, please tell us, and we will change it, but if it's alright….well, then it's alright. It was an experiment so…yeah!**


End file.
